1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image de-noising method and an apparatus thereof, in particular, to an image de-noising method and an apparatus thereof in the time domain.
2. Description of Related Art
In the real-time digital image processing, a kind of image de-noising performed in the time domain decides the similarity between the previous frame and the current frame, to execute a suitable weighted average for achieving the effect of image de-noising. The biggest advantage is that this image de-noising method does not cause image blur and detail loss.
However, the image de-noising performed in the time domain easily causes ghosting artifacts or an unnatural image because the scene change is too great (i.e., the difference between the previous frame and the current frame is too great). To avoid this situation from occurring, the de-noising method must be adjusted in accordance with the lighting change and the scene change.